Miley and Rory Best friends forever
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Robbie Ray brings Miley to Stars Hollow to visit Rory, Lorelai,Luke, and thier new daughter Charlotte Bella Danes aka Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One snowy dark but beautiful night Robbie Ray and little 10 year old Miley have just gotten to Lorelai and Luke;s new house and Robbie Ray opens the door because he knows her door is always open "Hello!" he calls

"in here!" Lorelai calls from the kitchen

Rory runs to greet them "Miley!" Rory says excitedly

"Rory!" Miley says excitedly and happily

They hug each other tightly.

"hey Rory." Robbie says

"Hi Uncle Robert!" Rory greets

Robbie walks into the kitchen where Lorelai is feeding his baby niece in her high chair.

Lorelai turns around.

"Hey little bro!" she says happily

"hey big sis, Hi Charlie!" Robbie says

"look whose here Charlotte it's your Uncle Robbie!" Lorelai tells her excitedly

Charlie smiles her gummy smile opening and closing her hand at Lorelai trying to get more food.

"I see all she cares about is getting her dinner." he says sacastically and kisses the baby on the top of the head

Lorelai laughs and smiles.

"so get yourself soome coffee and sit; How was your flight?" she asks him watching himself pour himself a cup of coffee

"fine." he tells her

"good; Luke should be right back he just ran out to the pharmacy to pick me up some stuff." Lorelai tells him

"so how's Tennessee?" she asks him

"fine the same." he tells her sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table

Rory and Miley run in.

"Mommy can Miley and I go and play outside in the yard?" Rory wonders

"um sure just put your snow stuff on Hi Mi!" Lorelai says

"Hi Auntie!' Miley says happily

"come on!" Rory says excitedly and takes Miley to go and get some snow stuff on 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"so how are ya Rob?" she wonders

"Me?" I'm great!" he tells her

"that's good." she says

"yeah." he says

"so are you still seeing that woman you were with when I last saw you?" she wonders

"Lorelai, Yes I am." he tells her

"yeah, and how's that going?" she wonders

"great! She's a wonderful woman." he tells her

"that's great." she tells him

"yeah, actucally she wants us to move out to Malibu with her." he tells her

"What Malibu? Like Malibu California?' she wonders

"yeah." he tells her

"like Malibu on the beach?" she wonders

"yes exactly." he tells her

"but why?" she wonders

"because she just got some big new job promotion offer." he tells her

"but your life is in Tennesee." she tells him

"yeah I know but we need to get out of there and grow and I think it will be good for Mi." he tells her

"you haven't told her yet?" she asks him

"well not yet." he tells her

"ugh." Lorelai groans smacking her forehead while trying to feed the baby

"well you know she's going to be crushed right and pulling her even farther away from Rory you really think that's smart?" she wonders

"well I haven't told Lorelai yes or not yet so." he tells her

Lorelai wipes Charlie's mouth off with a clean wet cloth.

"well I don't think you should go." she says softly looking down at her shoes

"what was that?" he wonders 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I said I don't want you to move/go." she tells him and gets up and goes over to the sink and watches the girls outside from the window

"Lorelai why don't you want me to go?" he wonders

"because I like having you close and Tennesee really all isn't that far from here and are you sure that this is what you want to have this other Lorelai woman to maybe your wife and Miley's step mother someday?" she wonders

"well I haven't considered or thought about all that yet." he tells her

"well you need to figure these things out pretty da..rn fast." she tells him

"I know I know." he tells her

Outside Rory and Miley are sitting in the snow

"Rory?" Miley questions

"yeah?" Rory answers her

"um I have something to tell you." Miley tells her

"okay what?" Rory asks her

"daddy says we might be moving." Miley tells her

Rory just looks at her.

"to Malibu." Miley tells her

Rory just rolls her eyes "come on Miley be serious!" Rory tells her thinking she's joking

"I am...' I am.' Miley tells her serious

"but why?" Rory wonders

"because my daddy has and loves his girlfriend and she has to move out there for her job." Miley tells her

"but what about your horses and me?" Rory wonders

Miey just shrugs "they will have to stay in Tenessee and you have to stay here with your mommy and daddy." Miley tells her

Rory just breaks down.

"shhh." Miley wraps her arm around Rory and holds her

Rory cries into her shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"great." Lorelai says madly

"what?" Robbie wonders

"looks like Miley knows." Lorelai tells him

"what?" Robbie wonders

"well Rory is sitting in the snow crying with Miley wrapped around her." Lorelai tells her

Robbie rubs his scruffy face "oh boy." he says

Rory and Miley come inside after a while.

"hey hunnie you okay?" Lorelai wonders sitting back downat the table

Rory just shakes her head crawling up on Lorelai's lap and lays her head against Lorelai's chest.

Lorelai rubs Rory's back softly trying to calm and comfort her.

"so you heard me over talking that we might be moving to Malibu?" Robbie asks her

Miley just looks down at her feet.

"Miley Ray Stewart!" Robbie gets mad at her

"hunnie why don't you take Miley to your room while I talk to Uncle Robbie for a little while." Lorelai tells her

Rory just sniffles wiping her face and gets down off Lorelai and takes Miley to her room shutting the door and turns on some music.

"don't worry Rory I will always be able to come and visit or hey you can always come and visit me in Malibu." Miley tells her

Rory just shrugs holding a stuffed animal Miley gave her.

"you will make better friends." Rory tells her

"not true you will always be my best friend forever Ror!" Miley tells her trying to cheer her up

"no one will ever replace you." Miley tells her

Rory just hides her face away from her. 


End file.
